The invention herein relates to skirting for what are known as mobile homes, and particularly such skirt construction as will cover the space between the body of a mobile home and the ground above which the same is supported so as to prevent air movement as well as to provide a neat appearing condition, there having been however contemplated a number of constructions to accommodate for the conditions which exist and which are found in various mobile home parks, which in turn are undesirable where skirting is used which is of fixed connection to the body and extends to the ground.
There have been a number of proposed forms of accommodating for changes in the ground condition due to frost or other circumstances, such as those shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,109, wherein horizontal skirt elements will permit certain limited movement of the ground with respect to the body and still maintain some coverage substantially of that space.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,525, similarly provides for changes in ground attitude, but the horizontal condition of the elements, does not make possible the best coverage of such opening nor prevent exposure of a part and thus leakage of air.
It is of course desirable to prevent lateral displacement of the skirt elements in any event, and irrespective of how the space is closed, it is also very desirable to prevent the passage of air beneath any of the panels and thus beneath the mobile home, so as to make the same warmer in the wintertime when the frost conditions exist.
Other patents may exist which in any case generally contemplate the overall conditions existing but do not overcome the same, or provide satisfactory results under widely varying conditions.